


Nightmare

by Drama_queen2016



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drama_queen2016/pseuds/Drama_queen2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night since the team defeated Slade Wilson, Oliver has been having the same dream. Dream? More like a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up in a rough panic. Sweat trickled down my neck and face. My thin white t-shirt was drenched, as was my hair. I could feel the heat radiate off of my body, which meant my face had to of been red from the flush that crept over my cheeks. It's been the same thing for the past few month. Always the same dream-well more like a nightmare. After Slade I was sure they would of stopped, but they seem to only become worse. 

It doesn't always start the same but it always ends the same. It ends with her body lying next to my feet. her blood seeping through her clothes and pooling around her own body. Whether it be from a sword, a bullet, a knife, or even an arrow, it's always the EXACT same. It's prodding from her chest, then coming out from her back. A through and through never missing her heart. By the time I reach her there's nothing I can do. I stand there helpless not being able to help, not being able to take the pain away. I watch her die, her voice calling out for help. Calling my name over and over, begging for not just anyone but for MY help. For me to be her hero and save her. No matter how hard I try, I am not able to. I can't save her, I can't keep her to stay. To stay here with Diggle, Roy, Layla, Sara...and me. I can't keep her from leaving us, from leaving me. 

As she saves her last breath, she whispers out loud but barely enough to where I can hear. Her voice is soft and quite. "Since I am dying. I just want to say, you can't stop being the Arrow, Oliver. You can't give up on everyone in this city. They need you more than you know, especially after tonight. You can't stop fighting. Diggle, Roy, Sara, Thea, Captain Lance, and Laurel all need you. You're not allowed to give up on them and you're not allowed to give up on yourself." I shake my head, smiling at her despite the cold situation occurring. It was so like her to be the mother hen even when she is lying her dying in front of me. 

"Oliver there is something I need to tell you." I crouch down near her, so I was able to hear. "You have to let someone in okay. You need to let someone in. I know you think that it's better to keep everyone away from you. Everyone is safer when they are not apart of your life. The only thing I have to say is that's bull shit and you know it. Oliver you have to let someone love you and you need to find someone to love yourself. I know you were going to do this all alone." She gestures to everything around us, waving her hands. "But you know deep down that you can't. You need help, you can't do this by yourself. That's why you have Diggle and Roy. They are here to help you. They are not giving up on you."

I start to cry. I know Diggle and Roy are here, but she's the only one I care about helping me on my mission, my crusade. She's the only one I need with me. She is my light, my heart. She lets me overcome the darkness in me, in my soul. She is the only one who sees me as me, not someone broken and beaten, not a murderer but someone who saves people, who saves lives. 

"That's why you need to be with Laurel." Wait, what?! Laurel? "She loves you Oliver and you love her. I can tell from the way she looks at you,and the way you look at her. She's the one for you Oliver. You need her light to fight your darkness. Stop trying to protect her, because you can't go through life regretting that you never pushed yourself to be with her." What the hell is she talking about. 

I don't look at Laurel like she's my everything. I sure as hell am not in love with her. Why would she think that. I haven't been in love with her since the island. Since I got back. I stopped loving her a long time ago. I know Laurel has feelings for me, but I don't reciprocate those feelings. The only woman I love is the same one who is dying in front of me. The same woman that I can't save. I have loved her for a long time. I wouldn't say from the moment I saw her. Though she was the first person who could see me as a person. The first person I was able to trust. The moment I fell in love with her was when she stopped me from killing Kurt Williams, by locking me in the Foundry. She was so proud of herself with that accomplishment, and when I yelled at her she surprised me. She stood up against me and yelled back. That's when I knew she was it for me. 

"Oliver you have to promise me that you are going to fight for her. Will you?" Will I? Hell no, I won't. 

"No I won't and before you start screaming at me, will you listen to me." She shook her head. Her hand shot up immediately, grasping the back of her hair. I could see how much pain she was in. "I don't want to be with Laurel." She opened her mouth to speak. "No hear me out. I don't want to be with her, because I don't love her. I haven't loved her in a long time." 

"What do you mean...Slade took her because he wanted to kill the woman you love, which is Laurel. I mean who else would it be, unless it was me. But it couldn't be me, because well clearly you don't love me. I am just the IT girl. Besides why would a sexy billionaire be interested in a nerdy IT girl." I love it when she babbles. 

"Is that really what you think? That you are just some IT girl. That I couldn't possibly be interested in you. Well I call that bull shit." I recalled what she said earlier, which earned me one of her dazzling smiles. "Because what you just said was wrong. You're not just some IT girl, you're more than that. You are my partner, my friend. Yes I will always love Laurel in some way, but I am not in love with her, because I am in love with you! You're it for me. You are my light and I don't want anyone else. I love you Felicity. Don't you know that. I have always loved you, I will always love you." 

Minutes passed and I started to think maybe I read into her own feelings wrong. I was sure she felt the same way about me. Diggle even told me that she loved me, of course I didn't believe him and maybe now I had good reason to. "Umm Felicity...say something. This is starting to get awkward." 

"Oliver I love you too. I have for a long time. I just never realized you felt the same way about me. I didn't think it was possible for you to." I gazed into her eyes and found love, and adoration but I also sensed pain and lots of it. 

"Felicity I want to kiss you so bad right now, but we need to get you to a hospital." I turned to call out to Dig. A light pressure was placed on my arm and then I felt a small tug. I whipped around to find Felicity trying to stand with tears rolling down her cheeks. Her breathe labored and she started to pant. Exhaustion flooded her body and pain reflected on her face, and yet she wore a smile. 

"Oliver it's useless. We both know I am not going to make it to a hospital. I am already dying and I am not going to make it much longer. I mean my life is going to end, because well I'm dying. Not that I want to die...because I really don't..." 

I was quick to cut her off. "No Felicity you are not going to die. I will not allow that to happen. Do you understand." I had just spoken those same words mere hours ago in the mansion when we were trying to fool Slade. Truth is there was no fooling to do. "We need to get you to a hospital, but I have my bike, which is why I am calling Diggle." I looked down for not even a second and all hell broke loose. 

"Felicity!" She had fallen to the ground and was loosing consciousness. No. I am not loosing her, I can't loose anyone else. I just can't, especially not Felicity. Not the woman I love. I ran to her quickly and dropped on my knees. "No baby! Felicity you have to stay with me. Do you hear? You can't leave me I need you. I can't live if you're not living. I won't be able to go on. Felicity please...please Felicity. Open your eyes, damn it Felicity open them. I need to see your beautiful eyes, hear your soothing voice, and feel your touch. 

"I love you Oliver." That was the last ting I would ever hear Felicity say. I reached my hand across to see if I could find a pulse, but it was pointless. Her heart stopped beating and my throat constricted. She was gone. I picked her up and carried her down the street, towards the foundry. Crying the whole way, my vision became blurry. I reached the metal, security ridden door of the foundry and nearly lost it. My knees buckled and I collapsed with Felicity's body in my arms. 

There I cried until Diggle and Roy found me. Diggle reached to grab Felicity's body and Roy shouted angrily towards the universe. "It's too late Dig. She's gone and there was nothing I could of done to stop it. I have failed this city, but most importantly I failed her. We promised her and each other we were going to protect her. I told you we would, I would protect her. Now I have failed her. I have failed the woman I love." 

After countless nights of dreaming the same disaster every time I knew I had to do something about it. I have to tell Felicity how I feel. I can't keep denying it. I'm in love with her. If anything the nightmares have taught me that, what happened in my subconscious can happen in reality. I don't want to miss or regret not being with her. I love her, and I need her. I am just going to have to get the courage to explain it to her. I know she would be better off and safer without me, but she is also safe with me. I may not be able to protect her from everything but I sure as hell am going to try.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I headed out of my pent house ready to tell Felicity how I felt about her. I was nervous on the whole drive to the foundry. I told Diggle and Felicity to meet me at the foundry around 5:30. For a couple of weeks there has been another vigilante roaming the streets at night. The cops are calling him the Dark Knight. Ironic since he is no where close to fitting the description of being a knight, especially not a knight and shinning armor. Instead of rescuing girls he pries on them, kidnapping them and torturing them, than finally leaving them in the street or down a alley waiting to be noticed and called into the cops. Felicity has stressed herself over this particular case and I can see the way it is beginning to affect her. After Slade and everything that happened I was surprised she didn't quit the team and try to break free from all this crazy nonsense. 

Ring Ring

I looked down at the small device in my hand to see Felicity's name appear on the tiny not so tiny screen. I couldn't help but the genuine smile ghost my lips. Only Felicity could truly make me feel as if I didn't have to pretend. I could truly be myself around her. I answered quickly, “Hello this is Queen.” Of course she knew that though. 

“Oliver, I know it's you, I am the one who called remember. Of course you remember you just picked up the phone. The only reason you wouldn't remember is if you were suffering from Amnesia. Oh god! You don't have amnesia right? Oliver please don't tell...” I cut her off with a chuckle into the phone. Damn this girl and her obsessive babbling, that I can't help but blame it as a reason why I keep falling for her. 

“No Felicity I do not have Amnesia. I'm okay there is nothing to worry about.”

“Okay but then why did you answer the way you did? You usually just answer with hey or what's up. Are you sure you are fine. Well of course you are fine. Who wouldn't think you weren't. Any girl would be lucky to get with you, I would even consider it. Oh god, please tell me I didn't just say that outloud. You and Diggle really neeedto learn to stop me from babbling.” I could imagine the blush that swept over her neck and crept towards her cheeks. 

“Why would we do that Felicity. Your babblings is what makes you you. Anyway was there something that you needed to ask or tell me?” The last part was rushed a bit and my voice dropped in pitch. Was she going to tell me what I wanted to tell her? 

“Oh yeah or else I wouldn't be calling you.” Ouch. It hurt a little when she said that. Would she never just call to say hi. I call her all the time just to hear her voice, but of course I make up an excuse to go along with it. 

“Are we still meeting at the foundry later?” Does she have plans? A date? Why didn't I know she was dating anyone? Did she not think that I wouldn't like to know? Slow down Queen she may not have a date, she may not even be dating. Calm down. I think Felicity would tell us if she was dating someone.

“Yes...Why is everything okay?” 

“Of course everything is fine. I was just wondering.” After a year of working close together, Felicity knows when I am lying, which means I know when she is lying too. 

“Felicity are you sure you are okay? And don't say...”

I was cut off immediately by her. “Yes of course. Everything is fine.”

I sighed heavily. It's like she knew what I was about to say, she does it every time. “And don't say everything is okay. Felicity what are you not telling me. Do you remember what I told you. If you ever need to talk about your day or if something is wrong, you can tell me. That offer still stands.” I should talk to her about what happened with Slade. She has never brought it back up and she never talked about what Slade did to her. She hasn't told me anything about it now that I think more about what happened after we put Slade back on the Island. 

“Yes of course. I know Oliver, I remember. I happen to have a pretty good memory. I promise nothing is wrong. I was just checking to see if we were still meeting. I have to go so I'll see you later.”

“Of course. Bye Felicity.” I kept the line on, waiting to hear the soft tone I have come accustomed to hear, but it never came. I was replied with the sharp click notifying me that the call ended. Telling me what I needed to know. One. Felicity is not okay. She's hiding something and specifically from me. What does she not want me knowing. Two. I am going to find out what it is and fix it. 

Five thirty finally came around signaling that it was time for me to leave from Queen Consolidated and make my way to the Foundry. For the rest of the day I wasn't able to get the conversation, or therefore lack of conversation Felicity and I had earlier today. I know she pleaded with me not to be concerned, the only problem is there is never a time when I am not concerned for her. I constantly find myself wondering if I am going to be able to keep the promise I made to Diggle last year about keeping her safe and out of harms way. Did her signing up with our team, put her life in more danger than ever? Of course it did. If anyone finds out that Felicity is connected to the Arrow and the Arrow is me, Oliver Queen, I am screwed. 

I arrived a short twenty minutes later. I was late. I rushed to the big secured door and punched in the code to swiftly enter the Arrow Cave. Felicity came up with the name. At first I loathed it, insisting there was no way in hell we were calling it that. The puppy dog face she gave me broke my hard shell and the Foundry has been referred to as the Arrow Cave ever since. Making it down the stairs I scanned the room in hopes to see the wonderful people I call my teammates. Diggle and Roy were sparing on the mats and Felicity was slumped over on her desk. I knew there was something wrong. 

I paced over to Diggle mouthing, “Is she okay?” He replied with a curt nod and left it at that. Okay, so is know one going to tell me what's going on. 

My ears picked up a quiet rustling sound and I peered over my shoulder to see Felicity stirring awake. There were little red marks on her face, indicating she must have had a decent sleep, at least one of us is sleeping. I threw her a small smile and she returned the gesture, her breath taking blue eyes looking into my own, and a sharp intake of breath could be heard. Was it from her or me? There was no way of telling. It reverted my thoughts back into reality.


	3. Chapter 3

*Felicity's POV*

I woke up shaking with tears slowly rolling down my cold cheeks. It was freezing in my bedroom and for some reason I couldn't get warm no matter how hard I tried. I had piles of blankets on my bed, a hoodie, and a pair of sweatpants to sleep in. Though when I looked down all my sheets were on the floor at the end of the bed. That explains as to why I am so cold.

It has been the same dream every night since Oliver left me at the mansion to fool Slade so our plan would work. I was set up as bait...bait. That's all I was. Well what else could I expect that's all I knew I would be. Ever since I joined “Team Arrow” I've been placed as bait only a few times. Oliver always telling me it's too dangerous or I'm not equipped enough to look after myself in those types of situations. What was that even supposed to mean? I may not look like it, but I am strong for my size. I took self-defense classes in high school, so I do happen to know a little hand to hand combat.

When Oliver looked into my eyes that night my breath hitched. I saw guilt and loads of it. Honestly that is the way he should have felt. I don't know of a single person who wouldn't have felt incredibly at fault during that exact moment. The moment where he was leaving his partner, his friend, me, in an abandoned house dangled in front of his sworn enemy. Any sane and humane person would have an uneasy feeling about that. I could detect a cloud of other emotions and feelings when looking into his piercing blue orbs. None of them I could decipher or comprehend, but that's usual with Oliver. He never lets anyone in or lets them know what he is feeling. It just so happens to be one of the many things that make me frustrated when it comes to him.

I remember waiting in the dark scared to death and ready for Slade. Sitting like a sitting duck ready to be shot by a twelve-gauge shot gun, but in this case I was the woman Oliver “loved” hanging around to be kidnapped by a psycho path with an eye patch and a heavy Australian accent. Humph a woman Oliver loved. I have no idea why Oliver thought this was going to fool Slade. A gorgeous playboy billionaire in love with an awkward IT girl. That's the only thing I would ever be the IT girl. He already had his woman and she was stunning, powerful, and a bad ass lawyer. Laurel was everything Oliver needed and desired.

It hurt too much to say aloud and admit to myself that I had fallen for him. I fell hard and undeniably in love with Oliver Queen aka The Arrow. Starling's City own vigilante. CEO of Queen Consolidated by day and heroic archer by night. Even though I knew there was no chance to be with him my heart didn't listen to me. The day he walked into my office with that godawful excuse and bullet ridden laptop, my brain shouted danger and crazy with neon flashing lights. The lights you see in downtown Vegas, the one's you can't miss because they can blind a blind person. Yes, I know that makes no sense. My brain tends to spit out jargon that wouldn't make sense to a rocket scientist with a doctorate in Physics. My heart however started to beat to a different rhythm. I was a goner before I even knew what happened, and the ship only sunk deeper after striking the iceberg.

I laid in bed wishing myself to go back to sleep. It was hopeless. Oliver telling me he loved me, was not a component of any plan created to take down Slade.

Flash Back

“Slade wants to take the woman I love.” We've been over this, it's why I am here in the godforsaken first place.

“So...” I tried to look confused because well I was supposed to be acting. I waited for the next few lines from Oliver.

“He took the wrong woman Felicity. I love you.” And that was when my whole world stopped and I had a slight panic attack. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Why did he have to tell me he loved me when we both knew he really didn't. He was in love with Laurel, not me!

Oliver took me by the arms and crushed my body against his. The round syringe hit my palm as he hugged me. His words in the back of my mind.

 

I must of fell asleep soon after. The sun peered through the open windows of my apartment making me stir in bed. I didn't want to get up and go to work, but if I stayed home I was sure enough Oliver would have a conniption. I wouldn't put it past him that if I wasn't at Queen Consolidated in one hour he would be here either banging down my door or calling me nonstop on my phone worrying where I am.

I swear that man can't do anything without me when it comes to his actually job. At night in his glory and all, he could survive well without me. He did it before I joined the team and he could do it without me again. Yes, it's true, there are times where he needs me to track down the man/woman that is lucky enough to of caught the attention of the Arrow. Or when...my thoughts were caught off by the shrill sound of my phone ringing.

Ring Ring Ring

I looked down to see Oliver's name on the caller ID. It's not even eight o'clock in the morning and he is calling me. I wonder what's wrong now, then again is there a time when there is not anything wrong when it comes to him.

“Hello?” my voice cracked.

“Felicity? Is that you?” No, you've reached Batman, of course it's me. Isn't he the one who called me and not the other way around.

“Yes Oliver. Is everything okay?”

The other end of the phone was silent for a minute before I heard him sigh. “Umm yeah, I was just wondering where you were?”

Where was I? I didn't even have to be at work until 8:30 but for Oliver I come in around 8:00 to make sure he doesn't need any last-minute help before his daily morning meeting with the board. “Oliver it's not even 7:15 yet. I will be there in...” I looked down at my watch to check what time it was. “Oh okay, it is 8:00.”

“Felicity, is everything okay? It’s not like you to be late, let alone not know what time it is.” Oh wow…is that all I am here for. To be on time, so you can have your personal assistant. 

“Yes!” It came out harsher than I intended. “Sorry yeah I am fine, I just need to get ready. Sorry about being late, I will be there as soon as I can. See you later.” I clicked the button, not even giving him time to respond with good bye. 

I can’t believe I slept in. I guess these past few weeks have been rough. I have not been getting enough sleep and I have been drained mentally and physically. This weekend I was able to rest and catch up on the amount of sleep I have missed. I rolled out of bed, and stepped into my bathroom. I peered in the mirror to be horrified by my appearance. My hair was sticking straight up in places. My shirt was falling off my shoulder, and I dark circles under my eyes. Did I sleep too much? 

I showered for fifteen minutes, letting the water flow over my skin. It was warm and comforting I didn’t want to leave. I stepped out and dried off. Walking to my closet, I tripped over my own two feet and stubbed my toe on the dresser, letting out a few curse words. Well that hurt like a bitch. My heels are going to do wonders. Great. Is life out to get me or something. What did I do to deserve this? First I woke up late, then I stubbed my toe, what’s next? Getting hit by a car? Don’t think like that Felicity. Knowing your luck, you would get hit. 

Ten minutes later I was done getting ready. Makeup on, fully dressed, shoes on my feet, hair done, phone in hand, and door locked. I was on my way to Queen Consolidated. Ready to face the world and the person who I loved and yet hated at the same time, Oliver Queen. Why did I hate him? There was no particular reason. He was an amazing friend and boss, but at time he drove me senseless in more ways than one. He liked to flaunt himself in front of me while in the foundry. Walking around shirtless, doesn’t he know what that does to a girl. I know he isn’t doing it on purpose. He wouldn’t. He would never openly make me swoon over him and give me feelings, I should not be having towards him. He has no reason to. 

I arrived at the company and was greeted by John in the lobby. “Hey John” I gave him a friendly smile. 

He returned the gesture. “Hi Felicity. How are you this morning?” 

“Great. I couldn’t be any better.” I bit out the words trying to hold back the annoyance in my voice. This day has started off as terrible. I have an feeling it’s going to get worse before it gets any better. 

“Are you sure about that?” There’s one thing that I curse about John, he can always tell when I am lying. “Felicity you can talk to me. We can even do it right now, before we get in and meet with the boss.” He joked. 

“It’s fine Dig, I promise. I am okay. Nothing that a cup of coffee can’t fix.” Oh how I would love for a cup of coffee right about now. 

“One cup of coffee coming up.” John waved goodbye and took down the hallway to get me some, before I had time to tell him I would get it myself. 

“Thanks John!” I called down the hallway. 

Now it was time to start the real work, putting up with Oliver and playing his glorified secretary for the day. Meaning I get to do some filing, make his schedule, rearrange some meetings, fetch him lunch, be nice to people who I can’t stand, and the list goes on and on. However, the one thing I won’t do is fetch him coffee. I made that very clear to him the day he put me in this lousy position. Allowing my pure talent to go to waste. It’s not that I hated working for Oliver. I just hate the boring, tedious work I got to do that came along with the job.


End file.
